


crush

by absolutely_mendokusai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutely_mendokusai/pseuds/absolutely_mendokusai
Summary: Four times Shuuichi took care of Kokichi when he was injured and one time he didn't.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	crush

Hands around his throat. Kokichi couldn’t  _ breathe.  _ He saw black appear in front of his eyes before she finally let him down.

Everyone had awkwardly shuffled off, agreeing to check out her lab tomorrow.

Of course, everyone was looking at  _ him  _ with hate. Not at the assassin, the murderer, the killer, but at him, who had just been choked by her. 

Kokichi stood there and rubbed at his throat. 

“Are you okay?” asked a gentle voice. Kokichi turned around. It was the detective, of course, who was watching him, concerned.

“I’m fine,” he said, trying his best to not sound hoarse, but probably failing.

Shuuichi came up to him and placed his fingers on his throat. Kokichi jumped slightly. It was cold and warm at the same time. 

“It’s going to bruise,” he muttered. Of course it was. “If your throat hurts, you can try tea.” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Saihara-chan, I’ll be fine.”

“Right.” Saihara-chan removed his hand, a blush on his face. 

“It’s really cute how you want to try and take care of me though.” Thank you for caring. 

Saihara nodded and headed back towards the dorms. 

* * *

Kokichi stepped into the center of the empty room and proceeded to fall flat on his face, something reaching up to hit him right on the head. The world goes upside-down, his vision turns blurry, and for a brief second he wonders if he’s the third death of the night. But no. For better or for worse, the world returns. Perhaps a bit more lopsided than usual though. 

Kokichi carefully scoots back and stands up, looking down at the floor. This one was rigged too. They probably all were, then. Only one person who could’ve done it, really. 

Kokichi stood up from the floor. Even with the worst headache of his life, he had to keep moving. Had to keep finding clues. He walked a few steps into the hallway- And everything went black. He woke up when he hit the floor. Ow. Now really wasn’t the time for this. There were murders to solve. Detectives to tease and give vague clues too. 

Kokichi felt like he was going to be sick.

He heard the door to the seance room open. Welp, can’t show any weakness. Time to try. Time to keep up the effort of being perfectly fine. 

"It's a lie~!" he says, popping his head off the ground and clumsily standing up. Everything swayed. Oh, of course it had to be Saihara-chan who would see him like this. That tight-lipped assassin too who the detective was now all buddy-buddy with because Space Idiot decided she was a good person looked like she wouldn't mind finishing the job, of course. 

The bruises she gave him had just started to fade.

He laughed. "Did I surprise you? Were you going to scream and cry in terror?”

"Ouma-kun, are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine, Saihara-chan. Like I was saying-" Another wave of dizziness came over him. He blinked. “I’m just a little light-headed. This is real blood.” As everyone here would probably think he was the type to dump corn syrup on his own head and fake his own death in the middle of a double murder investigation. 

“How’d you get hurt?” Saihara asked.

Kokichi went on about the floorboards as much as he could, but the world kept on tilting and tilting.

“If you’re going to lose consciousness, do it after you tell us everything,” said the assassin.

“Don’t say that, Harukawa,” said Saihara. “He could be seriously injured.”

“If he’s not faking it, he’s overplaying it,” she said. Such lack of faith. You would think that an assassin would know more about head injuries. She must be more of a stabby-stabby kind. Maybe poison. 

Saihara walked up to him and placed his hand on Kokichi’s head, brushing back the head to look at the bump."Harukawa, go on ahead. I'll take care of Kokichi." 

She glared, but went on her way. Kokichi smiled as best as he could. “She’s right, you know? I am- I am overplaying it, because I want Saihara… Saihara-chan to pay attention to me,” he said. Words were hard to come out and his head was in knots, but he knew his smile would be as convincing as ever, right?

It didn’t work, of course. Saihara rolled his eyes and went off to find one of those first aid kits that were on every floor. First aid, during a death game. What a joke. He gently wiped the blood from his head with a cloth and looked right at Kokichi’s forehead, amber eyes close to his face. It was caring. 

Too caring. 

“Monokuma… Monokuma will probably, he’ll kill us if we don’t make it to the trial on time, y’know?” Kokichi said as cheerfully as he could. “Would be a shame to lose... Five people in one night. Of course, I suppose me or you could be the murderer. Then it would only be... Four, right?” 

Saihara rolled his eyes. “He can wait a few minutes. How do you feel?”

"...Peachy, I told you. Hey, are you sure you're not the Ultimate, the Ultimate Nurse? Maybe... You’re lying" 

“You never stutter, you know?”

“I- I’m not…” He bit his lip. This was pathetic.

Saihara opened up a bottle of aspirin and shoved two pills into Kokichi’s hand.

“How do I know this isn’t poison? Mean…” He said, though he couldn’t bring out the tears right now even if he wanted to. Kokichi popped the aspirin in his mouth, pretty sure it would just be a placebo with how bad he was right now. 

“You really aren’t supposed to do activity after a concussion. I know you need to be there, but I don't think Monokuma could stop you if you curled up on the ground and slept," recommended Dr. Saihara. 

"Like you fools could do the trial without me." Saihara-chan might've been able to himself, but in that echo chamber of idiots? No way, not with Momota shouting messages of love and peace besides him. “By the way, the book…” 

Kokichi handed him the final hint and they walked to the trial together, Saihara watching him worriedly like he would pass out any second. 

Maybe the Supreme Leader took one small nap during the trial, but that was because it was so boring, not because of the pain.

* * *

Kokichi’s mouth filled with the taste of iron when Momota punched him, aggravating the leftover headache he had from the concussion. He was surprised he didn’t lose a tooth. It was all fine, though. They needed to hate him. 

He returned to his room to continue planning. He had already taken care of one motive, but another would undoubtedly appear soon.

He heard a soft knock on his door. It could only be one person, of course. 

Kokichi quickly stepped outside and smiled. He may have tentatively put Saihara in the trustworthy corner, but he did not need to see his base of operations. He would probably think he was a bit insane, for starters. 

“Ouch… Kaito almost pummeled me to death,” he said.

“I know, that’s why I’m-”

“Althooough I don’t plan on dying so soon, y’know? When I’ll become the victim or the culprit I’ll set up lots of tricks so everyone can have loads of fun!”

Saihara rolled his eyes. “Can I come in?”

“Let’s go to Saihara-chan’s room, okay?” said Kokichi, grabbing the detective’s hand and dragging him downstairs. Saihara opened up his room. Kokichi couldn’t help but be disappointed by how plain it was. The complete opposite of his.

“Are you okay?” asked Saihara. 

"You should've picked less violent friends." Like me, he almost added, but thought that would be a bit much.

"You did kind of deserve it this time."

"So mean~. Saihara-chan really wants to see me beat up, doesn't he? Is that why you always come and help me when I’m hurt?"

“No, it’s because no one else will.”

“Aw, so you pity me, that’s it.” Kokichi looked away, not really wanting to know whether that was the truth or not. Saihara’s silence didn’t mean anything good. “Anyway, how about we play another game today? How about the Burning Apology?”

* * *

Anxiety was crawling nonstop in Kokichi’s stomach. Any day now, Iruma’s stupid simulation would be ready, and… He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t. This would be the final step in Kokichi’s ultimate plan. There would be no turning back.

So of course he was eager when Saihara wanted to play with him one last time. Soon, the detective would no longer look at him with curiosity but hate. Kokichi was greedy. He'll soak up every moment he has left.

He pulled out the pocket knife he had snatched from the warehouse day one for protection and begun the dance. Saihara watched him with utter fear, his full attention on Kokich. Then he did it. He let the knife slip, stabbing his middle finger just enough to bleed enough to look scary.“Ouch.”

Just like he predicted, Saihara stood up and panicked. “Just stay still, I’ll get it!” 

The detective bandaged his finger with such gentleness Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh. The warm touch of Saihara's fingertips spread throughout his body, almost enough to snuff out the cold worry. 

It was wonderful. 

“Congrats, Saihara-chan. You win!”

“Win? But I didn’t play.”

Like he would’ve let his beloved detective actually hurt himself. “I messed up, so you win. Besides, I’ve already fulfilled my objective. I’ve killed you!”

“What?”

“I made your heart die with worry, didn’t I? I bet I was on your mind the whole time! Even now, you’re concerned about me, aren’t you? Now you’ll never ever forget about me for the rest of your life. I stole your heart, so now I’m satisfied!” 

Please don’t forget about me when I’m gone, Saihara. If this really is all a lie, let one person remember me something close to the real me. 

Saihara reached out his hand tentatively, but Kokichi, of course, couldn’t take it. 

He wished he could though.

* * *

Kokichi couldn’t tell if the beating of his heart was due to the poison or due to fear of his impending death.

He didn’t have much time. He had to add to the script to account for the assassin, coming him and ruining everything because she  _ loves  _ Momota so much, enough she was willing to die for him.

Kokichi  _ hated  _ her, 

Momota was sitting across from him, watching him. Not making eye contact, no, the astronaut hadn’t done that once since he agreed to his plan, but watching him write non-stop.

“Do you want me to tell Shuuichi you love him?”

“This isn’t the time for jokes.”

“I’m being serious.”

He didn’t respond. Dying with this idiot by his side really was just another punishment for everything he did. One final nail in the coffin. It had to be him here, of course, the only one with morals dumb enough to agree to this, but… 

If Saihara was here, maybe he would hold Kokichi, suck out the poison out of his body with his lips and make the whole world better. Gently bandage the wounds with his pretty, long fingers full of warmth and kindness. 

Of course, Saihara hated him right now, so maybe he wouldn’t do any of that. 

It was going to hurt, but not for very long. Then, he'll either go to hell and be punished with eternity or go out and never feel anything again.

He wasn't sure which one he would prefer.

"Saihara-chan can figure me out himself."

Think about me when this is over. If this fails, which it probably will as you’re too goddamn good, sneak into my room and see the board in my room, and know… And know… 

No, he couldn’t cry, not in front of the space idiot. Just keep this up for a little longer, and then he’ll never have to try again. 

Kokichi closed his script and stood up for the last time.

“We should start now, Momota-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> -I DIDN'T CRY ONCE DURING V3 BUT I ALMOST CRIED WRITING THIS WHAT AM I DOING TO MYSELF?  
> -The title for this is a metaphor about how I coped with with Kokichi's death by coming up with as many pressure puns as possible, lol.   
> \--If anyone wants to yell at me about Kokichi, my tumblr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/absolutely-mendokusai).


End file.
